Letter to the world
by Pastaaa
Summary: A letter From Italy to everyone
1. Opening letter

Dear peoples of the world,  
My name is Feliciano in another name Italy! I love all types of pastas like Spaghetti, Fedelini, Capellini,Linguine...  
Oh anyways I just thought it would be so nice if we all just became friends. My Best friend in the world though is Ludwig or also known as Germany. I also have a big Brother, Lovino or known as Romano.  
Oh And Germany has a brother as well, Gilbert or also known for as Prussia. Although he has the cutest little birdy. Birdy Birdy. It's name is Gilbird. It has the cutest little wings. Oh I am going off topic here...I also kinda forgot why I am writing this letter...Oh right to make many many friends. Please write back, you can ask me anything at all!

For that I shall now make pasta for Big brother so I hope to hear from you all!

Hasta la pasta!

Feliciano Vargas~


	2. Mr England 1

Dear Mr. England.  
Ahh I rmember you. You are friends with the loud American man! ah yes, it would be very great if we became friends. Please, Don't let big brother get to you, yes he's a big fat...tomato head but he means well...sometimes. But tell Ms Fairy I said hello and I would like to be friends with her.

As for your pasta problem I will send over a box! As sign of friendship. Inside will be many types of pasta and step by steps of how to make it. I will even give you one jar of my home made pasta sauce! Though the stiking of the noodles, I am afraid that maybe you have not placed in Vegitble oil in so it wont? Ah I will hadd that in. I will also add in pictures of me!

hrm well it seems I am in need of more white flags so I must get going. I hope it all goes very well. Tell Ms Fairy and the bloody frog I send my greetings.

Hasta la pasta

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Please work on your Pizza, it's kinda disgusting.  
Ciao!


	3. Ms Maria 1

Dear maria,  
aw thank you so much for the complement Bella. It makes me so happy. My Favourite dessert I would have to say is gelato, which is kinda like ice cream but to me more tastier. Tiramisu is good too. Very good with coffee, though I guess you would be to young to have coffee? I do not know, maybe it is different where you are.

Alfredo sauce with shrimp ontop of pasta is real nice, but I like mine with pasta sauce with losta herbs/spices and Cheeses. mm that's really good pasta. You can't forget the meat either, unless of course you are a vegetarian, which is also nice. As for the words in Italian:

Big brother: Fratello maggiore

Uncle: zio

Fratello would mean Brother.

Now I am hungry for pasat. I probably should make extra for dear Germany. I am sure he will like it. Till next time.

Hasta la Pasta!

Feliciano Vargas.


	4. Ms Texas 1

Dear Ms. Texas,  
Yes Gilbird is very soft and feather. It's so cute and has the birdy pudgyness. Then it will flap it's little wings. Ve, ve, ve...Oh but anyways, it is nice to meet you Ms Texas. It's always good to hear from new people. I like to make new friends. I am so happy that you like Pasta. It's the best, and same with pizza. Just don't eat Mr. Englands. It's disgusting. But, hopefully he will do everything maybe oppiste that might work. We'll see.  
But as a sign of good friendship I also send you a white flag. it will protect you and keep you safe!

Hasta la pasta!

Feliciano Vargas


	5. Bangladesh1

Dear Bangladesh,  
Yes, yes I remember. How have you been? Germany hasn't written a letter to the world yet but I am sure he will ome around to it. He keeps telling me he is busy and has better stuff to do. Everything is fine at my house. Me and Germany are still the bestest of friends ve, ve, ve, ve -wink- -wink-. Big brother don't like him but I am sure soon they will get along.  
as for Kiku, I asked if he was going to make a letter but he kept saying something and I think it all meant no. I can hardly tell what he is thinking because he has such a blank face, but, Maybe he will.

Hasta la Pasta!

Feliciano Vargas 


	6. Ms Maria1

Dear Ms Maria,  
I have many hobbies. I love to cook, take siestas, paint, and sing. I make Germany Songs all the the time and sometimes I even paint us! He doesn't like to admit it but I know he likes my songs and I know he loves my paintings. They are master pieces, or that is what Grandpa Rome used to say. I can eat Gelato any time of the year. It's so sweet and tasty it's hard for me to resist!

Hasta La Pasta

Feliciano Vargas 


	7. Cat1

Dear Cat,

Why thank you so much Bella, that makes me blush a bit.  
But, Germany...he well might joke around an say he doesn't care but I know he does. He will help me, he always helps me when I am in need. Deep down Germany is a softy for me. Besides I think he already claimed my vital regions. Ve,ve,ve,ve. So it would possibly lead to war. Oh no! Thats no good. No fighting. We all have pasta yes?

Hasta la pasta!

Feliciano Vargas

PS. please no invade. I beg of you please don't -Waves a white flag-


	8. RE: Ms Texas1

Dear Ms. Texas,  
Sorry to hear that you and your siblings don't get along. Me and Big brother get along good. Though sometimes he can be a real...well mean. Mainly to poor Ludwig. I don't know why the two don't get along but I am sure they will soon. I hope you and your siblings get along as well.  
NASa? I heard Alfred talking about that. It's a place where you send a ship to the moon right? That sounds wonderful. I remember I used to think the moon was cheeses. veveve. I had Iggy's pizza. I don't kno if he over heated it or under cooked it or made it out of boots but it's really really disgusting. I rather have Ludwigs potatoes.

Hasta la pasta!

Feliciano Vargas 


	9. RE: Maria1

Dear Ms. Maria,

Cooking is a type of art, well most people think so. But, you and your sister are not the same person so of coarse you will be a bit different and like different things. Look at me and big brother. I can paint and he, well I like them. History is a very good thing to learn. It's really exciting how things came to be in the world by looking into the past. Of course Litature is important for without it how would people write? Veveve. Do what you want and what feels right. If you ant to draw all you need to do is practise. Practice make prefect. Although for Iggy...I don't think his cooking will ever get better...

Hasta la pasta!

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Thanks so much for the Brownies. We all enjoyed them! 


	10. RE:RE: Ms Texas1

Dear Ms. Texas,  
Oh I hope Alfred doesn't shut it down. It sound so Fantastico! To go up there and dance in with the stars. The moon is made out of cheese right? Imagine how much pasta you can make with that much cheese! Oh anyways I hope everything works out for you. And sorry for the late reply. I have been so busy with training and everything.

Hasta la pasta

~Feliciano Vargas 


	11. Nicaragua1

Dear Ms. Nicaragua,  
With Big Brother? Oh I remember you. i used to have fun cooking for you. I miss you a so much. You must be so big now. You have to come over oneday and have some pasta with me and big brother. Though he turned into such an...well we shall say meanie. Oh, You have to meet my est friend too. Germany (Ludwig) He's a really cool guy even though he scares me sometimes. Spains cooking isn't as bad as Englands -shivers- Tell everyone I said hello and I hope everyone is doing great. You all must be so big. Anyays when you come over you can make me that bean stuff you mentioned and I will make pasta.

And sorry for the late reply. I have been so busy with training and everything.

Hasta la pasta

~Feliciano Vargas 


	12. Philippines1

Dear Mr. Philippines,

I remember you. Those were fun times back then. Spain still talks about you once and a while. I ama so happy that you had mailed me. Now we can catch up on a lot of things! Me and Germany are still best friends and I think we are more closer then ever. Though I still only woken up once before he did. that was a great day!  
No Big brother is still alive. He comes over a lot but he mostly stays with spain. I don't think he would amit it but he likes spening time with him. I would love for you to visit. We can have pasta and maybe even a party. Oh it would be exelante!  
I had attached some great recipies on the paper for you. I added more then raviolli and there is also some sauce I made in the package. Enjoy.  
Next time I see America I will...  
Japan is good though I can't really tell because he never has a smile or any face at all just a blank one. It wories and scares me.

Oh and sorry for the late reply was traiing and stuff.

Hasta la pasta

~Feliciano Vargas 


End file.
